On The Way Down
by Xmidnightbaby22X
Summary: ONE-SHOTSONG FIC


**On The Way Down**  
A gravitation Fanfic by: xMidnightbaby22x  
**warning: this is a yaoi/maleXmale relationship fic if you don't like it don't read it.  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation or Ryan Cabrera's song 'On The Way Down'. They both belong to their rightful publishers' and owners'.  
A/N:I just love K's hair...

Rated: PG

**Recording studio one**

Hiro leaned back in his chair casually. "So K why the sudden meeting?" He asked and with good reason. Today was the start of Bad Luck's 'vacation' but a call from their manager proved otherwise.

"Well that's a great question! If you would all kindly direct your attention here!" said K pointing to a screen with great enthusiasm. Sadly no one cared. "HEY!" He shouted and chucked a stapler at Fujisaki's head. Fujisaki did a double take and spun around to face K.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"What's wrong with me? Absolutely nothing is wrong with me! You're the ones who refuse to pay attention." K was now shouting like a mad man.

"Hey I was semi paying attention." Hiro said attempting to claim his innocence.

"Exactly" Fujisaki joined him in his cause "and Shuichi still isn't paying any attention." K waved a hand in front of Shuichi's face.

"Anyone alive in there?" He asked. Hiro's darted around seeing an opportunity to tease Shuichi. Clasping his hands to his face he made big shoujoy eyes and his voice go high.

"LA-LI-HO! Look at me I'm Shuichi I have pink hair, love to dress up in costumes and love Eiri Yuki soooo much! He's so dreamy!" Fujisaki now held back Shuichi who was trying to jump Hiro.

"You son of a bitch! I don't talk like that!" He shouted. Hiro rolled on the ground with laughter. K banged on the table with his coffee mug like a judge.

"Everyone pay attention damnit! Before I call Sakano in here." Not wanting to see Sakano go into one of his infamous panic attacks and spin into a wall they settled down. "Now this meeting is about the next frontier for Bad Luck. A place called America!" Kay pulled down a huge map. Hiro changed his lounging position and asked.

"What do we have to do with America?" K tapped on Hiro's head.

"America is a boiling pot of media and pop culture. Anyone has a chance to make something of themselves there! Americans love music if Bad Luck makes a splash there. There'd be no stopping us." Sliding over he grabbed Shucihi's shoulders. "Imagine it giving huge concerts to sold out crowds! Fame! Fortune! Possibly even the cover of those famous American magazines. People, US, Time maybe even Cosmo and Seventeen. Yes those pretty young girls will just eat you up Shuichi."

"Too bad for those girls he's in love with a man..." Fujisaki said as bluntly as possible.

"Oh yes that's right! I guess I'll just let Hiro have the girlies then" K said patting Shuichi's pink head. Resisting the urge to smack his manager upside the head Shucihi's eye twitched many times. "Okay." He said. "Hiro if you would please push that button you will all here an example of an American singer/songwriter. His name is Ryan Cabrera and this is his debut single." A deep, husky but attractive voice echoed out of the speakers.

Sick and tired of this world

There's no more air

Trippin over myself

Goin nowhere

Waiting, suffocating, no direction

And I took a dive.

****

Shuichi put the towel down, his hair finally dry. "Hey no hard feelings right?" He asked.

"You wish" Yuki said. "My Mercedes is scratched from that."

"That's not what I meant. I mean in the park when we met earlier." said Shuichi

****

And on the way down

I saw you

And you saved me from myself

And I won't forget the way you loved me

On the way down

I almost fell right through

But I held onto you.

****

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuki asked him. Shuichi put his stuff down on the couch

"I'm not going home anymore I'm going to live here with you." He said

:: Cue Shuichi getting thrown out::

"Are you a total idiot? What are you thinking" Yuki screamed at him.

"Oh come on Yuki you live in this big house all by yourself." he said "I promise if you let me stay I'll do all the laundry and cleaning and I'll even cook." Yuki tried to push him away even more but it didn't work. Tears started to flow down Shuichi's eyes.

"I just wanna be close to you!" he shouted pouncing on Yuki like a loin does it's prey.

"Fine...one week" Yuki grunted and sealed the deal with a kiss.

****

I've been wonderin why it's only me

Have you always been inside?

Waiting to breath

It's all right

Sunlight on my face

I wake up and yeah I'm alive

****

Shuichi took a few steps towards the brunette. "Someone is waiting for you Ayaka," he told her.

"Did you follow me here Tatsuha?" she asked.

"Well." He said to her. "Your family wants you to come back home."

"No. Not until I see Yuki," she said sternly.

"What? I thought you were here to see Tatsuha." Shuichi voiced his confusion.

"Didn't I tell you." He explained. "Ayaka is my bro's fiancée."

"Fiancée." Shuichi said to himself in shock.

****

Cause on the way down

I saw you

And you saved me from myself

And I won't forget

The way you loved me

On the way down

I almost fell right through

But I held onto you

****

Starting to rehearse their song for what seemed like the millionth time. Shuichi's private door to hell opened and his own private version of the devil walked right in. Ayaka wasted no time with words and opened with a slap across Shuichi's face.

"Yuki told me everything. You lied when you said the two of you where just friends. Your relationship has no future. If you continue to see each other you will only hurt him because he is **my **fiancé. So do not go near him again." Then she walked out leaving Shuichi with a stinging cheek and a bruised heart.

****

I was so afraid

Of going under

But now

The weight of the world

Feels like no, nothing

Down, down, down

You're all I wanted

You're all I needed

And I won't forget the way you loved me

****

He was on stage and should have been concentrating on his thoughts. But those where else where.

There's no difference in how Ayaka and I feel. We both love Yuki more than anyone else.

"Yuki is...Yuki is...Yuki is mine!" he shouted sending the crowd into frenzy.

I just realized I love Yuki just as much as I love to sing

****

On the way down

I saw you and you

And you save me from myself

And I won't forget the way you loved me

On the way down

I almost fell right through

But I held on to you

****

"So your okay with me like this?" Shuichi asked Yuki

"I belong to you right." He stated

"Well" Shuichi started.

"No I don't mind." He interrupted him. "I'll belong to you."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying I'll be you lover."

****

Down, down, down

But I held onto you.


End file.
